bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemeseia
| birthday = December 22 | age = 1000+ | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 143 lbs | eyes = Light Brown | hair = Dark Grey | blood type = O | affiliation = Saori Sumeragi Senjukuha | previous affiliation = Quincy Tribe | occupation = Knight "Pellinore" | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = Wandenreich | partner = Meninas McAllon | previous partner = Astraia | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Seiren | status = Active | signature skill = Spirit Weapon }} :"Perhaps a flower can be both pure white while still stained with red." - Seireitou-shishō Nemeseia (ネメセイア, Nemeseiā) is a female that had aspired in her youth to become a under and , but her true loyalty had always remained with Astraia, her role model and teacher. She was eventually bestowed with the designation of "B" — "The Blade" (刀 (ザ・ブレイド), Katana (Za Bureido); Japanese for "Sword") and became a member of the Sternritter; as the Vice-Captain that worked together with . However, following the latter's eventual defection from the tribe, Nemeseia pursued her own path and eventually become a powerful warrior in her own right; once more crossing paths with her beloved mentor several centuries afterwards. She would partner up together with Meninas McAllon for a short time and later becomes an ally of the Senjukuha. She eventually went on to become a member of the , known by her title as "Pellinore" (ペリノア, Perinoa). Appearance Consistent with her characteristic nature, Nemeseia possesses pale eyes of unimaginable depth that conceals a reservoir of feelings. They often reflect her desire to kill whenever she is engaged in combat, revealing a glare that can frighten even seasoned warriors. She has long pale blonde hair which is often mistaken for a grey color, making many believe she is quite old, which is tied together and kept in a pony-tail. Her bangs frame her face from the sides and extend down to her chin, with a single hair strand sticking outwards toward the side, which tends to flicker whenever she is excited during a battle. Contrary to belief, she is actually quite well-endowed, keeping her breasts taped down as a form of rejecting her femininity while also providing ease in motion during combat. Her choice of uniform is inspired by what her mentor, Saori Sumeragi, would wear during wartime confrontations. It is reminiscent of a shihakushō which is worn by the , although it conforms to her body shape and extends down toward her matching miniskirt of similar material, kept together by a brown belt that allows her to wear her sword on her hip. She is also draped over her shoulders with a beige haori. Her uniform is complete with a pair of long black boots which reach up past her knees. Personality In her younger years, Nemeseia was a rather quiet girl that often ignored the strife that surrounded her daily. Perhaps it was the constant fear revolving around the consistent threat of death that plagued her which contributed to her cold indifferent persona, though whatever the case, she had not cared if she lived or died. It was only after meeting Saori Sumeragi that she began to see light in the world for the first time in her life. She saw this beautiful woman with strength in her eyes and pride in her voice, despite the horrible state of the world and how it impacted normal people, becoming inspired to follow in her footsteps and one day become just like her. Though she lived in a rather secluded mindset, letting nobody but Saori into her heart, she did want to earn her praise by becoming a respected warrior among the Quincy Tribe. In order to do so, she aspired to become a member of the . This goal eventually matured into a sort of pride for her status as a , which carried itself into her adult years, considering many of the modern Sternritter, especially those that were involved in the Thousand-Year Blood War, as foolish morons and childish braggarts that put a stain on the honor of the race. Over the years, after dealing with the pain of her mentor's departure, fueled solely with the desire of seeing her once more and becoming strong enough to one day stand on the same viewpoint as her, Nemeseia matured into a stern and rigid woman whose eyes exhibit nothing but a coldness that blocks anybody from perceiving her thoughts. Though the influence of Saori in the girl's youth did prevent her from becoming emotionless, Nemeseia still retained a rather callous personality. She had no sympathy for others and even goes as far as to find some sick sense of joy out of watching others suffering. However, there appears to be some sort of irony here in that she only finds enjoyment with such things when she is the one that causes it; going to the defense of those being tortured by others and slaying the enemy responsible. There is no way of knowing what is the reasoning behind this inconsistency, though it could be that she simply isn't capable of empathy because of her childhood but tries her best to understand. Nemeseia often disregarded her own existence as a female and opted for more masculine characteristics, quite possibly born from a necessity to survive in the world where women were seen as mere tools by men, despite deep down wanting to live as a true woman and become one as beautiful as she regarded her mentor to be. While in combat, this coldness carries over into her lack of mercy while in the troughs of fighting. Her sadistic tendencies support her fighting style with swordsmanship, aiming to strike opponents in locations that would cause the most pain and grant them the most horrible of deaths; including, but not limited to, decapitation after forcing them on their knees via cutting their ankle tendons, standard forms of bloody and rough amputation, and her most favored method, castration. Combined with her warrior senses and callousness, she will even make comical remarks during the most inappropriate times in regards to violence, which put others at discomfort when they are around her. Her sexual preferences are shrouded in mystery, although it is a confirmed fact that she is romantically interested in Saori while showing a distinct distaste in all men. This is most commonly shown whenever a man touches her, she possesses the automatic reflex of throwing them over her shoulder whether she meant it or not. It is possible that she derived this from her youth, often watching innocent women brutalized for no reason other than to watch them writhing. She has a specific dislike of Seireitou Kawahiru in particular, based on the stories of his actions during the Quincy Blood War and his closeness with Saori, more so the latter surprisingly, but has come to develop a sense of respect for his strength as a warrior and his principles as a person. Nemeseia often warns Seireitou to never allow Saori to be harmed or else she would kill him herself. History training a young Nemeseia.]] Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities .]] : Nemeseia, as a member of the , carries immense spiritual power that easily puts her in the same league as a Captain of the . Her spiritual pressure is intense enough, especially when directed by her aggression demeanor, to make opponents of even equal levels of power sweat in fear as though their survival instinct kicked in as a result of feeling her tremendous bloodlust. Enhanced Strength: Nemeseia's physical prowess is quite incredible, despite her rather thin frame, being able to effortlessly block actual steel blades with her bare hands. She is also capable of overturning concrete with a mere slash of her blade. Impressive Agility: Despite her more laid-back attitude, Nemeseia is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, she can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. When training Meninas McAllon, she had shown that she could effortlessly dodge the destructive power of the former's punches with mere casual side-steps. Innate Abilities Quincy Powers The Blade (刀 (ザ・ブレイド), Katana (Za Bureido); Japanese for "Sword"): As a with the designation of "B", Nemeseia's power is to be able to use anything within her grasp as a blade. This is an ability that extends to anything within her imagination, as anything she conceptualizes as a weapon can be held as such and subsequently utilized as a sword. By grabbing onto the air around her, she can materialize a sword that behaves like the air, resulting in the use of a flurry of air blades that can be slashed at her victims. However, the truly frightening expression of "The Blade" is that anything she thinks is a sword will behave like a sword. If she imagines the air to be a sword, it can freely slash at her targets with a mere thought. The ground itself can be thought as a weapon, causing blades of earth to jut out from below. She can even channel "The Blade" through her , sharpening its edge to such a point that the sword can slice through anything; even concepts themselves such as illusions. While most individuals are unable to sense the paths of the blades created by this ability, incredibly skilled warriors are able to actually dodge the slashes by feeling them out or matching the rhythm of Nemeseia's spiritual power. However, in order to compensate for this inevitability when faced with worthy adversaries, Nemeseia engages the opponent with standard swordsmanship in order to distract them long enough — essentially rendering them off guard — in order to take them down by using "The Blade" in conjunction with her movements. When fighting Nemeseia, it is possible to actually mistaken her to be an actual embodiment of the sword itself. Hirenkyaku Master: Nemeseia demonstrates an incredible degree of speed during battle, being able to effortlessly outstrip most in terms of speed. She can even move on a single leg, keeping the other leg in midair while moving. When combined with her swordsmanship prowess, Nemeseia can ultimately strike opponents down long before they even realize that they have been struck. Kenjutsu Master .]] Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her appearance, Nemeseia is an extremely skilled swordsman, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. While fighting, her preferred methods of attack are to take advantage of her great agility, striking from various angles to confuse her opponent. Her skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high, as she was able to keep Meninas McAllon constantly on her toes during their training session despite Meninas being in ; serving as a testament to her skill. Her skills also allow her to rarely ever rely on more than her normal state. In fact, Nemeseia was capable of actually splitting apart a large house in two from a distance, using nothing more than wielding her katana forged from with a single hand. Nemeseia's cuts are capable of creating a vacuum in the space that she cuts, temporarily stopping further movement from physical and spiritual attacks that approach her. .]] *'Agitowari' (顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting") .]] *'Hirazuki' (水平突き, Hiratsuki; literally "Horizontal Thrust") Reishi Sword: Possibly modeled after the same weapon used by Saori, through the ability of reishi absorption, Nemeseia can concentrate both spirit energy and spirit particles in order to transform them into a standard katana which lacks a crossguard and possesses a hilt covered with a black fabric. While the molding of the guard is gold, the inner exterior is bronze. The hilt seems to be black in color, with a silver edge at the bottom of the handle. This sword carries an incredibly sharp edge, allowing Nemeseia to bifurcate her enemies and even other weapons of similar material with strict ease. However, this is tied into her will to fight, as the strength of her blade will only remain as powerful as it is so long as her confidence and composure has not been broken. Kushiel (神の厳格さ (カシャイル), Kashairu; Japanese for "Rigidity of God") Quotes * (Upon encountering Saori again) "You look exactly the same. You're the same as you've always been, Lady Astraia. Beautiful and dignified, but sincere." Titles |title=Sternritter Grandmaster |years=2005 A.D. - Present |after=Incumbent }} Behind the Scenes Her name is derived from the Greek goddess, Nemesis, who is a goddess of justice that carries out divine retribution; a personification of vengeful fate, whose name literally translates as "to give what is due". She was also known by the name Adrasteia, meaning "the inescapable", which plays a role with her abilities. Though her name is derived from the aforementioned goddess, the name is actually taken from the Nemeseia (also identified as Genesia), the festival of the dead that was celebrated in Athens with the purpose of averting the vengeance of the dead who were supposed to have the power of punishing the living. The name of her is derived from Kushiel, an angel of Hell that is said to punish nations with a whip made of fire.